Is this the end of the Moment?
by BecauseYourMine
Summary: AU LP. "He looks around the terminal and sees an empty seat by a girl-a pretty girl with curly blonde hair-and she's busy drawing, totally distracted and in her own world, but theres no way he can't not sit next to her."


A/N: So what I've come to realize is that I can't ever really finish a fic. without starting a new one. No matter what, when I sit down to write an ending to something I always end up with a new idea. This is a one shot (but I sort of feel like it can be a two-three parter, let me know) that I wrote tonight as I tried to finish a nearly done second pt. to _Never Gonna Fade Away._

This is AU, but I think you can figure everything out as you read. Oh, and there is a line in here I can't take credit for, can anyone spot it and know where it's from?

*Reviews/Criticism is always appreciated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_ll Is this the end of the moment? ll_

She knew this day was gonna suck. But did it have to suck this much?

It was awesome having her Dad be home for so long. A whole two months actually. And it was great that they got to spend Thanksgiving together, it was the first time they tried cooking Turkey together, and yes it might of burnt, but it was so fun and so she wouldn't trade their burnt turkey dinner for anything. Then there was Christmas, and the two of them shared their traditional Chinese takeout meal before opening gifts. And it-all of it-was just nice. Having someone to be there when she got home, and someone there to just be there. But now it's the beginning of January and Peyton starts school in a few days and her Dad's vacation time is over. So here she is at some airport watching the flight departures and knowing she only has minutes-just minutes left with her Dad before she doesn't see him again for a whole month.

"Ok sweetie, now remember I'm only a phone call away. If you need anything-" Larry Sawyer says his tried and true speech, his mental check list of things he always reminds Peyton before he goes out to sea again.

"I know, I know Dad. I call and depending on the waters three to six hours later and you can be on your way home. I got it." Peyton says doing her best to stay tough and not sound like this is killing her. This isn't new, saying goodbye. She's been doing it her life. But it never gets any easier, she's just gotten better at pretending.

"That's right. And if you need anything, you can give Grandma a call. And remember the rules of the house. No boys, no sleepovers unless they involve Brooke, and don't forget the emergency money under-" He knows this is hard for her, because it's hard on him too. But his work, his job is what makes sure she has everything she needs. And this is his little girl, he would do anything for her, even if it means him missing out on her growing up.

"Under the extra tea pot in the top cabinet, I know Dad, I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Peyton assures him as she fakes a smile.

"Honey I'm your Dad I always worry…But it's good to know you've got this down." Larry says as he wraps an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

A voice over the speaker system informs them that the fly to Florida is boarding and now it's time for the real goodbye.

"That's me…" Larry whispers as he brings his daughter in for a hug.

"Be careful Dad, I love you." Peyton sighs as she hugs him tighter. She knows this trip is like any other, but she knows first hand anything can happen. Absolutely anything.

"You too sweetie. I love you so much kiddo." He says as he lets her go and then picks up his bag.

"Bye Daddy." She really doesn't want to cry, she usually tries to wait until after he's gone as to not worry him, but today its just not happening, a single tear falls.

"Bye sweetie, see you soon." He says as he starts to walk away, he can't take his daughter in tears, but he has to go. He keeps reminding himself that everything he does he does for her, and it's his only choice.

Peyton watches as he goes, and she gives him the best smile and wave when he turns back at her. And now its back to what's normal. Now its back to being on her own, and taking care of herself, and being strong and ok and alright. Now its back to pretending that she's fine.

But at the moment all she really wants to do is get out of this place and go home and crawl into bed and hide from the world for a while.

Apparently life has other plans.

_ll Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be or maybe be... ll_

He walks behind them as they make their way through the crowd. It's not that he's isn't happy to be going, but Deb and Dan keeping arguing-whispering as to make sure no one but them knows it-and Nathan is, he's Nathan he's always in his own world.

And if that doesn't make it painfully obvious that Lucas just doesn't fit in with his family-he guess that's what he would call him-he doesn't know what will. It's just a good thing he only has to see them twice a year, because he has no idea how hard it would be if this was his life, everyday, all the time.

Debs nice and kind and sweet, and for as long as he can remember coming for visits she has always made him feel included as much as possible, which isn't always easy considering he's only with them for three weeks out of the whole year, but Lucas appreciates the kindness not the less. He can still remember the first time he had to come here being six years old and going to visit a man he hardly knew-a man who just happened to be his father-to spend his Christmas with him and his wife and his other son. The son Dan really loved. It was Deb who held his hand and let him cry when he said he wanted to go home. And it was Deb who talked to him the whole way from the airport to their house and promised him everything would be ok and they would have a great Christmas.

That was eleven years ago, right after Dan had somehow convinced a judge that it was only fair that he got to have visitation rights with a son that he had adamantly denied since birth. To be honest Lucas still doesn't really understand where Dan's sudden interest came from. But for whatever the reason they pretend for three weeks out of the year that they are this perfect family, they pretend that the father loves both of his sons equally.

But he's learned over the years to just deal with it, it is after all only three weeks, then its back to Tree Hill, back to his mom and Keith and everything that's normal. Back to his friends and the river court and everything that actually matters.

"Ok, here we go.." Deb says loud enough to bring Lucas back in the conversation.

"Now do you have everything you need dear?" She asks as they get to the escalators that will take him to the terminal. They never wait for his flight to leave, just leave him with a ticket and a promise to see him soon, a promise Lucas always dreads hearing.

"Yup.." He says absently.

"Great. Now we'll see you soon. Be careful, and if you need anything we're just a call away." Deb says as she pulls Lucas into a hug.

"Thanks Deb, for everything." Lucas whispers. He still cant seem to understand how Dan managed to have two incredibly kind woman in his life when he's such an ass.

Deb only smiles and nods, and then its Dan's turn.

"Lucas" He says as he nods in his son's direction.

"Dan." Lucas says mimicking his father's actions and notices how it doesn't even faze Dan that he never calls him dad. He never has, and he doesn't really expect he ever will.

Nathan not really in the range of his brother, pulls out the bud of his headphone and finally looks over at his brother.

"See ya." He says then puts the headphone back his ear and raises the volume.

"Yeah see ya." Lucas whispers to no one in particular and begins to walk off and towards the escalators, not once looking back.

_ll Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass  
And I wonder if maybe,  
maybe I could be all you ever dreamed ll_

She hears the all too familiar ring tone escaping from her phone and without a second thought picks it up.

"Hey Best Friend!" The raspy voice shouts.

"Brooke, what's up?" Peyton asks, whipping the last of her tears away and trying to sound like she hasn't been crying. But Brooke is her best friend, pretending doesn't really work with Brooke.

"P. Sawyer what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Brooke has a clue. She knows Peyton's Dad is headed out to sea again, and no matter how many times he leaves it never gets easier for her blonde best friend, but Brooke can't really blame her, Peyton has a dad who actually loves and cares about her, what's not to miss?

"Nothing, I'm fine Im just at the airport my Dad left today." Peyton says relieved just a little that her friend can pick up so easily when something is wrong. Its one of the great things about Brooke, she's always there and she always a ready and willing shoulder to cry on.

"Im sorry buddy. But I do have some news that just might cheer you up!' Brooke rushes out hoping to get Peyton's mind off of things.

"And what's that?"

"My oh say loving parents took off early for some vacation , so I'm coming home early!! Today actually." Peyton still doesn't understand Brookes parents. The fact that they essentially act like they don't have a daughter, constantly traveling and doing what they want. It seems like only when its convenient for them do they act like they care. The only time they actually spend time with Brooke is around the holidays when they usually take off to some far off get away.

"Who goes on a vacation from their vacation?"

"Did I mention, they left separately? Apparently we had too much family time. You know with mom spending all day out shopping and dad on the phone all the time with work." Brooke certainly could and is angry about how her parents are, but what's she's learn is that she has already got a great family. She' got Peyton and that's all that really matters.

"So when are you getting here?" Peyton says noting the sad voice her friend has. She might not say it but Peyton knows this isn't easy on Brooke.

"Well, that's why I called, I need a favor…"

"Name it" Peyton says without hesitation.

"I need you to pick me up from the airport.."

"Well, that's doable considering I'm already here." Peyton says even though she really doesn't want to be here. But what can she do, if her friend needs her then this is where she's stuck for awhile.

"Great!! I should be there no later then six and then we can go back to your house and we can order in and I can tell you about the hot ski instructor who so wanted me and-" Brooke rambles on.

"Wait Brooke, its only two, do you seriously expect me to just wait around for four hours for you?"

"Well you could go home P. but is it really worth all the hassle of traffic and finding parking and driving all the way home only to come back?" Brooke rattles on convincingly.

"I guess so. You better have one hell of a story to tell when you get here Davis." Peyton whines as she shuts her phone.

Great, four more hours. God does this day suck.

_ll Cause you are Beautiful inside, _  
_So lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you.. ll_

He checks in and finds out that things are running behind schedule and that's just what he wants to hear after spending two horrible weeks of awkward and tense moments with people who barley acknowledge his existence when all he really wants to do is get home.

He looks around the terminal and he sees an empty seat by a girl-a beautiful girl with curly blonde hair-and walks over. He notices she has a sketch pad in front of her and her ear buds are in her ears, and she's not really paying attention to anything around her.

"Umm.. Excuse me." He says trying to get her attention. He knows there are other seats around and he might be looking like a complete fool at the moment, but for some reason he cant stop himself. He cant-for the life of him miss a chance to talk with this gorgeous girl, and yes that might be entirely out of his character, but whatever.

She was annoyed by the fact that she had to spend her last Saturday before school started at the airport waiting for Brooke, but it actually hadn't been that bad.. Mostly because she never leaves anywhere without her sketch pad and her I pod and she can really sit anywhere and just escape for awhile. But then she looks up and notices some guy-a really cute guy-standing in front of her just waiting, for something.

"Yes.." She asks trying not to sound so rude to the stranger but this guy (this really hot guy) is in her personal space, and yes this is the airport so personal space really doesn't exist, but today just isn't her day so.

"Do you mind?" He asks as he points to the empty seat next to her.

"It's a free country." She spits out. Ok what is her problem today? Right her Dad left and she's stuck here and…she still has no right being a total bitch to this guy.

"Sorry, yeah its fine." She lets out trying her best to sound apologetic and smiles at the guy.

And that smile, that barley there, nearly non existence smile she gives him has him accepting her apology without a second thought. He might not know this girl and she might not be the friendliest person he has ever met, but there's just something about her and that smile that is so refreshing that he cant not forgive her.

"It's okay really." He smiles back as he sits down, dropping his bag next to his feet.

"So…" He says as he looks over at her and sees that she is still trying to focus on her drawing. And whatever it is she seems a lot more interested in it then him.

"Sorry, its just I'm sort of concentrating and-" She says as she gives him a quick glance and then puts her ear bud back in her ear.

Well isn't that great. He tries to talk to this girl-this beautiful amazing girl-and she totally ignores him and he cant just get up because then it will be obvious why he sat down next to her and he really doesn't want to add another uncomfortable moment to this already sucky trip.

So he pretends like her dismissal of him doesn't bother him and instead he pulls out one of the books his mom sent him as a gift for Christmas and he starts to read.

But every so often-he just cant help himself-he looks over at the girl, a girl who he doesn't even know her name, and he swears that more then once he notices that she was looking at him too. And that's got to make him smile.

She doesn't know why this strange-hot-guy next to her seems so mysterious and familiar all at the same time but he does. And she can't help but glance over at him and notice how his eyes sparkle just a little bit while he reads and how he turns each page so enthralled with the story.

_ll And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you ll_

He's not really reading his book and he knows she's not really drawing anymore but they stay like that, playing a game neither knows how to stop, that seems (they hope) can go on forever. But then over the speaker system he hears his flight number and put down his book like it even mattered. She notices this and pulls out her ear buds and they both hear a list of flights (both of the ones they are waiting on included) and then the word delayed. He looks over at the girl and she was listening too and she really doesn't seem happy about it either.

"Your flight was called to?" He asks as he throws his book in his bag.

"The flight I've spent the last three hours waiting for… yes." she emphasizes the three hours part and throws her head back in annoyance.

"Why have you been waiting so long, I know the lines at the airport are always horrible around this time of year, but really three hours early? That's a little ridiculous…" He says with a smirk, trying to joke around about the situation. But then that smirk completely vanishes when she glares back at him.

"I'm waiting for someone, and god I'm gonna kill Brooke for this." She says more to herself then him.

God this day sucks.

He knows its mean but he can only smile at her misery, because to him this just means they get to sit here a little longer. But he really should call his mom and let her know that his flights gonna be late so she's not waiting longer then she has to. But when he goes in his bag to grab his cell phone he cant seem to find it and then he checks his pockets and nope not there. He tries to remember when he had it last and…it was last night when he left it on the night stand to charge, and forgot to grab it before he left.

Awesome.

_ll Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding_  
_All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me... ll_

"Excuse me again." He says to the girl, who has been leaning back in her chair with her eyes close.

"You think I could use your cell, I just need to make a real quick call." He asks sweetly flashing a smile.

"Why don't you have a cell phone? Doesn't everyone, that's a little ridiculous.." Mocking his tone from before.

And he can only laugh, but yes its ridiculous, all of this is. And when she looks over and hears him, for some reason she starts to laugh too and however reluctantly hands over her phone.

"Here just keep the long distance to a minimum." she states not really serious at all. There's something about this guy, she can't really explain it, she cant not feel like she knows him. Like know him know him. And that's crazy and a little weird, but she also thinks its true.

"Thanks" He says surprised by her generosity.

He dials the café and hopes his mother isn't too busy to answer it.

"Hi, Haley. Yeah its great to hear your voice too.." He says as he tries to get a word in as his best friend goes on and on about how much she missed him. Sometimes Haley's like a speeding car if someone's not there to put the brakes on her she wont stop.

Peyton knows she really shouldn't be listening in on his conversation, but how can she not, this guy is sitting right next to her and he's using her phone, isn't she sort of allowed? Ok that might be Brooke's logic, but she's really curious as too he's talking to. Because from this end it sounds like whoever Haley is, its this guy's girlfriend, and ok of course he has a girlfriend. What guy would sit next to her and act-act like hes been acting and not already have a girlfriend.

"Yeah great….yeah, ok. Haley. Could you, yeah thanks." He says as he looks over at the girl and notices she's been watching him.

"Hi_ Mom._ Yeah it was fine. No really fine. I just wanted to let you know that my flights been delayed. Yeah Im not really sure. Ok. Yeah, love you too_ Mom._ Bye." He noticed how this girls posture changed the second he said Mom. So she was listening too.

"Thanks…I'm Lucas. And I'm sorry what's your name?" Lucas asks as he hands her back her phone.

"Peyton." she answers as she throws her cell into her bag. And wow she looks like an idiot, he knows she was listening to him, and she probably seems really creepy for that. But..but..he was talking to his mom and ok maybe whoever Haley is, isn't his girlfriend.

"Peyton, thanks a lot. I didn't want my mom worrying and I thought my friend would never get off the phone to let me talk to her." He sort of feels like he owes her an explanation. Like she deserves some understanding on what she was listening into. Why? He's not sure. There's just something about this girl (Peyton, her name is Peyton he now knows, and doesn't that just fit her? Doesn't she look like a Peyton?)

She only smiles and nods. So Haley isn't his girlfriend and why does it even matter? This guy is just a guy, and he certainty isn't from around here and why does she care that Haley is only a friend?

_ll I wonder If maybe,_  
_Maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, _  
_Cause you are Beautiful inside,_  
_So lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you ll_

They fall back into their little routine, him reading and her drawing and the both of them eyeing the other when they think the other is not looking. But after awhile Lucas gets sick of-whatever they are doing-he sort of feels like they wasting time, sitting here with each other but not with each other. And yeah that might not make sense, but that's the way he sees things. Because when he leaves on his flight, the odds of ever seeing this perfect girl again are one in a million and really what has he got to lose at this point?

"Hey, Peyton. You hungry?" He asks as he closes his book.

"Starving actually." She answers without thinking. And what is she doing? She doesn't even know this guy and yeah they've been playing this watching each other out of the corner of their eye game all afternoon, but really she's not the type of girl to just start talking to someone she hardly knows and act like its not a big deal.

"Well, let me buy you some dinner, I think I owe you right? I mean you let me sit by you and you let me use your cell phone…" He says smirking. And damn him even when he's smirking its hot-not cute, its hot-and how can she say no to that.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says as they stand, him grabbing his bag and her sketch pad for her, and wow this guy really isn't like anyone she's ever met.

They walk over to the food court and have a cute little argument about where they should eat they eventually decide on a small coffee shop that sells sandwiches too and after a lot of insistences she lets him pay for her turkey on wheat and ice coffee.

And apparently they needed a little distraction from sitting in silence, because as they eat they finally actually start to speak (well with words, because before they were speaking to each other but in a whole other way) to each other.

He finds out that she originally came to drop off her Dad who apparently is always traveling and wound up stuck waiting for Brooke-who he's learned is her best friend. And she hears all about how he's leaving to go home from staying with his "Dan" over winter break and how he cant wait to get home. And as they keep talking, the conversation getting more serious and open they both start to wonder why and how they are letting things get so deep. Respectively its not like either of them are open books, but something is different, they just cant point a finger to it. But they can feel it.

"Ok, so why even visit your Dad, if he's such a jerk, I mean can't you just tell your Mom that you don't want to?" She asks puzzled as to why she has yet to know a person who doesn't have issues with their parents.

"Well, honestly I know its just easier for me to go along with it. I mean I know my mom would fight it, but I just feel like I've put her though enough, you know?" He says not at all realizing just how noble and kind that statement makes him.

"I guess so. I know what you mean, I hate when my Dad leaves, I hate that he's never around and we hardly see each other, but I know he thinks he's doing it for me. And even though I want to tell him he doesn't have to, that all I want is him, I don't because…"

"Its easier to go through the motions?" He asks knowing exactly how she feels.

"Yeah." she says looking at him as if he's explained exactly what she's been feeling for all these years with as little as seven words.

"So…I gotta say I saw what you were drawing earlier and it was pretty amazing." He says as he notices her cheeks getting just a shade redder.

"It's alright I guess. I never really let anyone see my work." She mentions, hoping he takes the hint. She draws for herself, because it helps her work through stuff and feel freer, not necessarily for the world to see it.

"Well I think you should. Seriously Peyton, your good. Like really good." He emphasizes, because there's just no way he cant tell this girl just how great she is. He sort of thinks she's great at a lot of things, and he wants to be the one who's with her when she figures that out. And that might sound crazy since he's only known her for three hours, but he just does.

"Right. And what about you what's your thing?" She asks changing the subject.

"_My thing?_" Lucas asks back puzzled as to what she means.

"Yeah your thing. You know everyone has something they're good at, something they use to escape from the world. _Their thing_."

"Hmm. I guess my thing is writing. I like to write things down, mostly so I wont forget but also so I can learn from it you know?" He says as he contemplates what writing has become for him. He never even realized it was his thing until right now. And her being the one to help him figure that out is another reason why he's wishing this girl-this amazing, sweet, smart girl-didn't live so far away.

"Ok question." Peyton says as they finish their food and get up to throw away their trash.

"Go ahead."

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" She asks, because she is honestly curious. Because she really cares enough about this guy and his dreams and yeah that's crazy but she just does.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one, you answer first." He says as they make their way back to where they were sitting.

He takes notice as to how she doesn't even flinch when his hand falls to the small of back when a guy gets in their way and nearly pushes her. And she notices how he automatically tries to protect her and puts his hand there. And they both, they both feel those butterflies because of the contact.

"Well in ten years I hope that whatever my career is, its something that I not only love but its something that matters, you know? Its something that isn't just about the paycheck." She says sure of what she's saying. And wow that has got to be one of the best answers he's ever heard.

"And what about that special someone?" He asks and almost wants to kick himself for sounding so lame and for asking something that he really has no business asking.

But he really is intrigued as to what her answer might be. It may be a big statement but from what he's learn about her in the last few hours is that she's not a normal girl. But in a good way. He doesn't expect the girl answer of 2.5 kids and the white picket fence.

"I just want to be in love. That might sound stupid-" She says feeling like she's said too much. But she sort of gets the feeling like its never too much, like he'll always understand.

"Honestly, if you're not willing to sound stupid you don't deserve to be in love." He says as he smiles at her. And that has got to be one of the most profound things she's ever heard. So he is good with words, writing must be his thing.

"Ok. What about you, I answered, what about you?" She asks trying looking away from him, because things are just getting a little too much, too fast from what she's used to.

"Me? Umm… I guess I would have to say that in ten years I hope I've written the next great American novel. I want to be the voice for all the people who don't get to have theirs heard." He says.

"Wow. That's a tall order. You sure your that good?" She laughs as he rolls his eyes at her.

"And the special someone part?" She asks with a cheeky grin, because yeah that does sound a little dorky.

"I just want to be in love.." He whispers as they lock eyes.

_ll And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you... ll_

"Now Boarding flight 416 to Tree Hill….Now Boarding flight 416 to Tree Hill" They hear over the speakers, and now the moments gone.

Lucas looks down at his bag and pulls out his ticket, and Peyton knows that this is his flight and he has to go and this is it.

"So, I gotta go." He states it like the worse thing imaginable, and really at this moment it is. This trip might of sucked but these last few hours have really made up for the last few weeks.

"yeah" is all she can say. She can believe that she has to say goodbye to someone else today, and this someone she will more then likely never see again. God this sucks.

They both stand, and then Lucas pulls out the book he was (pretending) to read from earlier and takes a pen from his pocket and scribbles something on the insider flap.

"Here, I want you to have this." He says as he hands her the book. Romeo and Juliet. isn't' that a fitting book?

"No Lucas I couldn't.." She says trying to hand it back to him.

"No it's yours."

"Read the inside" He tells her.

"Your phone number?" she says as she looks at the flap and sees the numbers and his name written below it.

"Well yeah, I do have a cell phone, I just left it and doesn't everyone, isn't that ridiculous?" He smirks as she smiles.

"Call me in ten years maybe by then I'll have that novel written.." He says as he throws his bag over his shoulder.

And she doesn't know why she does it but she cant not do it after everything. And yeah this is all crazy, but she's never felt this much about anyone, ever. And how cares if its only been a few hours, that means some. So she pulls him by his collar and kisses him-a sweet chaste kiss.

And man is he glad she did, because he was thinking about doing the same thing, she just beat him to the punch. Neither of them complain about that though.

"Do I really have to wait ten years?" She asks coyly as he drops his forehead to rests with hers.

"God I hope not." He whispers before he kisses her again.

"Now Boarding flight 416 to Tree Hill….Now Boarding flight 416 to Tree Hill" They hear over the speakers, and now their moments gone.

"I gotta-'" He says as he pulls away a little more. He really doesn't want to go, but he has to, back to his real life, right? Back to Tree Hill, back to his mom and Keith and everything that's normal. Back to his friends and the river court and everything that actually matters.

Is it crazy to think that normal cant happen if this girl isn't there too?

"Yeah.." She says as they finally break apart.

"I'll be seeing ya.." She says as he nods and starts to walk away.

"I'll be seeing ya.." He calls back to her when he turns around to get one last look, before he's taken with the crowd and she doesn't see him anymore.

She knows she just told him good bye-and it wasn't the first she had to do it today-but for some reason she doesn't think it was goodbye forever.

And yeah that might sound crazy, but for some reason she just knows it.

Because she knows anything can happen. _Absolutely Anything_.

_ll Is this the end of the moment?_  
_Or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be for you and me... ll_

_Song: "Anywhere But Here"-Safetysuit _


End file.
